


Only Love

by MysticFireMagi



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticFireMagi/pseuds/MysticFireMagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidus gets a bit of alone time with Wakka, and divulges his secrets....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Love

The sky was dark for the first blitzball game of the year...the Aurochs had already lost, as usual, but stayed to watch the other matches. Tidus and the Aurochs were sitting in the seats reserved for the blitzball players. He saw Yuna and the others sitting a few rows down, avidly watching the game. Tidus looked next to him, at Wakka, who was so exhausted by the game that he had fell asleep. He looked around him at the others on the team and noticed that they were also exhausted and starting to nod off. He sunk into his chair and fell asleep himself. When he woke up, he noticed that everyone except him and Wakka had left the stadium.

Tidus touched Wakka lightly on the arm. Wakka's eyes opened groggily, and then fully opened. "Hey, wake up," said Tidus. "Everyone else has left the stadium." Wakka sat up and said,

"I was having such a nice dream too, ya."

"Well, we'd better catch up to the others before they leave us here. Okay?...Wakka?" Tidus sighed, because Wakka had just fell asleep again. "I guess there could be worse places that we could sleep. No...I think I'll try to carry him back down to the locker rooms...there's at least some blankets and pillows there." He put his hands under Wakka's legs and neck and heaved him over his shoulder and started down to the locker rooms.

People were giving him weird looks as they passed him as he carried Wakka down the stairs leading to the locker rooms. Tidus set down Wakka to catch his breath, because Wakka isn't the lightest person in the world. He sat down next to him, and tried to calm his breathing, then picked up Wakka again and started back down the stairs.

When he finally reached the lockers, his arms felt as if they were about to fall off. Tidus didn't think that he would be able to use a sword or carry anything for a month. He set Wakka down on one of the benches, open one of the lockers, and pulled out a few blankets and a couple of small pillows. He covered up Wakka and set a small pillow underneath his head, then he spread a few blankets out on the floor for himself. Tidus lowered himself onto the blankets and then tried to fall asleep. He stared at the ceiling and wondered about his life. He thought about how he was going to get home, or where he was going to go next. Would he stay in Luca, or maybe he would go back to Besaid. But first he would help Yuna with her pilgrimage, and then he would decide what to do next. His mind filled with thoughts of home and his mother...even a little of his father. Then he thought of Wakka, who has been like a brother to him ever since he washed up on the shore of Besaid. Tidus knew that he wanted something more from Wakka, but he didn't exactly know what. His thoughts began to drift mindlessly, being replaced with the mysterious dreams of sleep.

Wakka shifted and awoke, realizing that he was on a hard bench instead of a comfortable stadium seat. He looked on the floor and saw Tidus laying there, his chest gently rising and falling. Cute, he thought to himself, but then he mentally hit himself for having those thoughts about one of his fellow guardians. But the thoughts kept coming anyway. He cursed quietly to himself, as he noticed that he had gotten a hard-on and it was straining against his pants. Wakka sat up quietly and moved the bed stuff onto the floor next to Tidus. He laid down beside him and stared at the ceiling. Thinking about Yuna's pilgrimage was starting to make his head hurt so he started thinking about the cute teenager laying beside him. "I dunno, why do I like him?" He thought. "The age differences are kinda weird, ya...but I don't think he'd care." Wakka laid there for a while longer staring at the tiles on the ceiling.

Tidus awoke with a start a little while later, but he didn't know why. He felt a heat at his back and noticed that Wakka had moved from the bench to the floor with him. Wakka's eyes were wide open, and he was staring at the ceiling.

"Wakka?" said Tidus. " I thought you were sleeping..."

"I was, but I kept having odd dreams. So I woke up, ya." he replied. "Now, I just don't feel like sleeping." Wakka sat up, with his back against the wall. Tidus raised himself up on his elbow and looked at Wakka. "I also keep thinking...that also makes me not sleep."

"Whatcha thinking about?" said Tidus. Wakka sighed, then turned and looked at him.

"Oh, lots of things." he replied "Like, when is this going to end, or, what am I going to do after I stop blitz. There are so many things to think about, ya?"

"Yeah...I've been thinking a lot lately," said Tidus " I want to know if I'll ever find a way back to Zanarkand, not like there's really anything there for me anymore, except the blitz." He sighed, and laid back down on the floor. "I wonder if the people back in Zanarkand know that I'm gone, if there are any left after that attack by Sin...so much destruction I've never seen before." He let out a sarcastic laugh, "I wonder if they'll even care that I left, the only reason that they knew me because of my father, curse the old man..."

"Hey now," Wakka said, "No feeling sorry for yourself, ya?" He shifted the blanket so that he was underneath it. "That doesn't matter anymore, you're here now, and there are people that care about you here, I know that I do. I don't know about Zanarkand, but all that matters is now, ya?" Wakka sat his back against the wall. "It may seem kinda depressing that you may not have anyone that truely cared about you as a person, but you need to think of other things." Tidus mimicked Wakka and sat next to him. Wakka put a brotherly arm around Tidus's shoulders and pulled him into a playful headlock. Then he gave him a light noogie. He noticed that Tidus was shaking slightly, and he felt something wet drip onto his leg. "Are you okay?" Wakka pulled Tidus up and noticed that he had tears on his cheeks. "What's wrong, ya?"

"S-sorry," he said, his voice quivering, "It's just that no one has really ever said anything like that to me and actually meant it, except my mom. It reminded me of her, and how much I miss her." Wakka pulled him into a firm hug and held him like that until he stopped crying. Tidus lifted his head and stared at the wet spot on Wakka's shoulder. "Sorry, I must look like such an child, crying like that."

"No, it doesn't," He said, "It's natural, ya." Wakka brushed a tear off of Tidus's cheek. "You know, I really do care about you, probably more than the others." Tidus looked at him oddly. "I know that you like me, I've seen you checking me out in the locker room before, while we were showering." Tidus blushed furiously and stuttered,

"I-I'm s-sorry." Wakka laughed and pulled Tidus closer to him.

"It's okay, I kinda liked the fact that you were trying to be so inconspicuous in doing it. It amused me, but excited me at the same time, ya." He chuckled and gave Tidus a kiss on the cheek. Tidus blushed, then hesitantly kissed him back. "Ya know, I could get used to this..."


End file.
